


Thunder

by Microdigitalwaker



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Hawkeye reacts badly to a storm. Coulson wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson walks to his temporary office in the maleshift camp surrounding the intractable alien artifact and the equally stubborn purported.godling. .Coulson's new wingtips are ruined and as he steps, _squish-squish_ , Clint Barton is the least of his worries.

He distinctly remembers leaving the lights on, not to mention clearing the surface of his desk, prepping a the perfect orgy of paperwork.  Lightning flashes, revealing a disassembled bow that's been polished, clean and dry.  Likewise, the quiver, the strap of which is dangling towards to floor where Coulson's feet shoud be resting. 

Lightning flashes, followed nearly instantly by a heart-stopping boom and it's now tha he sees the pair of tiny hearing aids nested in Coulson's Captain America-emblem paperclip dish.  Now that he knows that it's useless to call out to his asset, he does the next best thing, swinging his chair out of the way before sliding gracefully to the floor.

Clint's there, his eyes screwed shut like a frightened four year old. He's clutching the quiver strap like it's leash, as though there's a large protective dog on the other end if only he wishes hard enough.

With an unexpected pang, Coulson wishes for one, too - a sunny Golden Retriever, maybe.  The canine equivalent of their gorgeous (he'd be a fool not to admit that he's noticed and Mama Coulson hadn't raised any fools) 'guest'.

Clint's hand darts out, grasping Coulson's.  

He hopes, for Clint's sake, that he can be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson slides his fingertips over Clint's pulse, discovering what would be a decent heart rate for an average man but frantic for the preternaturally fit agent.

"Are you ok?" he asks, tapping Morse code against the taut skin of the agent's wrist.

Clint shakes his head.

"Figured as much," Coulson says aloud; for himself, to settle his own jangled nerves before performing triage. Lightning strikes nearby, close enough to vibrate the trailer and its contents, humans included.

Biting back a moan,  Clint twists until he's in Coulson's lap.

His arms move without thinking, pulling Clint until his head is nestled against his shoulder, soaking wet but growing warmer by fractions.

"What's wrong?" Coulson taps, allowing his chin to rest against Clint's velvety hair, trying not to think about how he's imagined the closeness. Under different circumstances, mind you.

"Not usually scared by storms," Clint says, startling Coulson. "Am I talking too loud?" he continues,; given the circumstances, less able to judge his volume and tone.

Driven by impulses more important than bureaucratic protocol, Coulson kisses Clint's forehead, then cheek.

With a rusty little chuckle, the master archer bares his soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned that this chapter includes descriptions of a deadly fire and references to a child's death.

"My brother," Clint sighs into Coulson's shoulder, inhaling the oldrr man's essence as well as air as he fills his lungs.

"Barney?" Coulson taps.

"Brett."

Brett?  While Coulson made no attempt to hide his obsessive fan boy-ing Captain America, he had deliberately kept his fascination with the Amazing Hawkeye close to his heart.  Cap was about as close to perfect as any man could be but it was Clint's fascinating flaws that secretly warmed Coulson's heart and inflamed his desire.  Thorough.  Coulson had been thorough as only he could be and the revelation of a second brother left him wondering what else he had missed?

"We were travellimg with a different circus the summer it happened.  Barney had an apprenticeship with The August Brothers Circus's animal trainer, the best around.  And wherever Barney went, Brett and I tagged behind.  I was ten and Brett was just six and kinda puny fof his age.  He had asthma and was nearsighted but he could do close-up magic like he was born with decks of cards in his hands.  He'd practice while Barney and I worked. Me, mostly sweeping and carting elephant manure and the like, but when I could catch a break I'd climb the tent - all the way to the top of the main pole.  I'd sit up there cor hours, dreaming I could fly.

Coulson wants to interrupt, to pepper Clint with a dozen questions at once. He holds back, though, keenly aware of what telling the story is costing his friend.

"I was up top one evening, watching the tent fill for our evening performance.  We were outside a farming community about a hundred miles west of here.  Looked just the same, too - about as close to how Iowa looked as a moon landing.  It had been hot as hell all day but the circus old timers had predicted rain enough to settle the dust and cool things down.  They didn't see the sky change, turning an ugly shade of yellow-green where there weren't pitch colored clouds.  I was holding on to one of the tent wires, ready to slide down to warn the ringmaster but I got shocked.  Static electricity was arcing up and down the ridge of the big top and lightning struck close enough to singe my hair.  I slipped but caught myself in time. Wripped the skin clear off my palms but all I cared about by then was finding Brett and Barney.  What i didn't know was that the tent fabric was coated with parafin.  Sure it made it water proof but the cost..."

An uncontrolled shiver parades down Coulson's spine.  They might as well have treated the tent with lighter fluid.

"It wasn't just chaos," Clint chokes. "It was hell on earth. Ponies and elephants and people covered in flame, stumbling and scrambling to get out.  I tried to find my kid brother but I fell beneath the crush of people. I woke up two weeks later, back with our old crew. Only now it was just me and Barney."

 

 


End file.
